Martin Caidin
Martin Caidin (14 September 1927 - 24 March 1997) was the author of the book series on which The Six Million Dollar Man is based. From 1972-1975, he wrote four novels featuring a bionic protagonist named Steve Austin. Like his hero, Caidin had a long history in military aviation, and most of his work tends to center around the adventures of pilots and astronauts. A number of his books were notable for their reasonable, realisitc predictions of then-futuristic technology. Several years before publishing the first Steve Austin novel, Cyborg, Caidin featured bionics in a speculative science fiction novel entitled The God Machine (1968). Caidin's canon was prolific and varied, ranging from additional speculative/SF novels such as Marooned, which was made into an acclaimed film and considered a harbinger of the Apollo 13 accident, to a novel based upon the character Indiana Jones. He also wrote many non-fiction books about science, aviation and warfare, including several co-written with Jay Barbree who would write the SMDM novelization Pilot Error. Despite the changes made to his characters, he enjoyed his association with the program enough to be a guest star during the show's final season. Caidin also received screen credit on the original The Bionic Woman series, due to the inclusion of characters originating in Cyborg. Years later, Caidin wrote Buck Rogers: A Life in the Future, an updated retelling of the pulp hero's origins. In the novel, Caidin has Rogers revived in the 25th Century with some of his body parts replaced by advanced bionics -- and the book includes several subtle references to Steve Austin as a result. Credits *Teleplay based on the Novel Cyborg and Technical Advisor - The Six Million Dollar Man (1973) *Based on the Novel Cyborg - every episode of The Six Million Dollar Man and The Bionic Woman from Eyewitness to Murder onwards, plus the TV movies. Caidin did not receive any screen credit on the 2007 remake of The Bionic Woman as the series was considered to have been distanced enough from Cyborg and used no characters from the original book. Appearances as G. H. Beck The Six Million Dollar Man *"Deadly Countdown" *"Deadly Countdown (Part II)" Bibliography 1954 - Rockets and Missiles Past and Future (co-written by David Cooke) (non-fiction) 1954 - Worlds in Space (non-fiction) 1955 - Rocets Beyond the Earth (non-fiction) 1956 - The Long Night 1957 - Air Force (non-fiction) 1958 - Thunderbolt! (co-written by Robert Johnson) (non-fiction) 1959 - Boeing 707 (non-fiction) 1960 - Race for the Moon 1960 - A Torch to the Enemy: Fire Raid on Tokyo (non-fiction) 1960 - Black Thursday (non-fiction) 1961 - Test Pilot (non-fiction) 1962 - Aviation and Space Medicine (non-fiction) 1962 - Rendezvous in Space (non-fiction) 1963 - Flying: Principles of Flight and the Development of Aircraft (non-fiction) 1963 - Red Star in Space 1963 - The Long Arm of America (non-fiction) 1963 - Man in Space Dictionary (non-fiction) 1963 - By Apollo to the Moon (non-fiction) 1964 - Marooned 1964 - Everything But the Flak (non-fiction) 1964 - The Silken Angels: A History of Parachuting (non-fiction) 1964 - The Mighty Hercules (non-fiction) 1965 - Barnstorming: The Great Years of Stunt Flying (non-fiction) 1966 - The Ragged, Rugged Warriors (non-fiction) 1966 - Devil Take All 1967 - The Last Fathom 1968 - Four Came Back 1968 - Flying Forts: The B-17 in World War II (non-fiction) 1968 - Me 109: Willy Messerschmitt's Peerless Fighter (non-fiction) 1969 - The God Machine 1969 - Zero Fighter (non-fiction) 1970 - Anytime, Anywhere 1970 - Ballantine Inactive 1971 - Fork-Tailed Devil: The P38 (non-fiction) 1971 - Almost Midnight 1971 - The Mendelov Conspiracy (also published as Encounter Three) 1971 - The Cape 1971 - Zero! The Story of Japan's Air War in the Pacific - As Seen By the Enemy (non-fiction) 1972 - Cyborg 1972 - Maryjane Tonight at Angels Twelve 1972 - When War Comes 1972 - Destination Mars (co-written by Jay Barbree) (non-fiction) 1972 - Golden Wings: A Pictorial History of the United States Navy and Marine Corps in the Air (non-fiction) 1973 - Operation Nuke 1974 - The Last Dogfight 1974 - Planetfall 1974 - High Crystal 1974 - Bicycles in War (co-written by Jay Barbree (non-fiction) 1975 - Three Corners to Nowhere 1975 - Cyborg IV 1976 - Whip 1978 - Aquarius Mission 1979 - Jericho 52 1979 - Wingborn 1979 - Kill Devil Hill (co-written by Harry B. Combs) 1979 - The Night Hamburg Died 1979 - Manfac 1979 - The Saga of Iron Annie (non-fiction) 1980 - The Final Countdown 1980 - Tigers Are Burning 1982 - Deathmate 1984 - Ragwings and Heavy Iron (non-fiction) 1984 - Killer Station 1984 - Star Bright 1985 - Samurai! The Autobiography of Japan's Bravest Fighter Ace (co-written by Saburo Sakai) (non-fiction) 1986 - Zoboa 1987 - Exit Earth 1989 - Prison Ship 1989 - Beamriders 1990 - Black Thursday 1990 - Thunderbolt: The Fabulous US 56th Fighter Group (non-fiction) 1991 - Ghosts of the Air (non-fiction) 1991 - Pioneer Bush Pilot (non-fiction) 1992 - Test Pilots: Riding the Dragon (non-fiction) 1993 - Indiana Jones and the Sky Pirates 1994 - Indiana Jones and the White Witch 1995 - Buck Rogers: A Life in the Future 1995 - A Journey Through Time: Exploring the Universe with the Hubble Space Telescope (co-written by Jay Barbree) (non-fiction) 1997 - Natural or Supernatural Caidin, Martin Caidin, Martin Caidin